narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Beast Chakra Form
|unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Guardian Beast Chakra Form |english tv=Ten-Ja Mode |viz manga=Guardian Beast Chakra Mode |jutsu classification=Guardian Beast Skill, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Daigaru Meitochi, Sanhiro Kimza |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Guardian Beast Chakra Form is a transformation that enables a user to tap into the chakra of Ten-Ja and control it directly as their own. With this form, they can access all of the Guardian Beasts' special abilities as well as their elemental natures and their vast chakra reserves. This form is basically the avatar of Sai-Chu, the Guardian Lord of Ten-Ja. Attributes In order to activate this form, the user must be able to meld with the chakra of Ten-Ja in one way or another, as well as have access to the formulas and willpower needed to override the chakra's influence. Daigaru Meitochi activated his after he sealed the majority of the chakra from the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates into himself and manifested a Senchūgan powerful enough to force in residual chakra. Sanhiro Kimza gained this form after activating his Kessen Dai Senchūgan and receiving a portion of Sai-Chu's own spirit. With the full power of this form at their disposal, a user's strength, durability, speed, and natural chakra capacity increases and surpasses normal human limits. With this increase in power, a user can lift up large objects and hurl them distances or even crush them with a single punch. Their speed reaches the point where a single step enables them to move more than fifty feet in a direction and they can run at unimaginable speeds. Along with the increases in power, the user appearance changes based on their chakra polarity. Daigaru is covered in black and white aura of condensed chakra, a direct result of chakra capacity overflow. Sanhiro has his body and clothing covered in a layer of white and black chakra as well as having a rotating white ring behind him. The chakra is so concentrated, it can block most taijutsu strikes and lessen the effectiveness of some ninjutsu. The user can exert this chakra towards their targets and deal significant damage, making it a good weapon. This chakra can rapidly erode whatever it touches and can harm the user if it is taken too far. This aura also allow the user to use jutsu without draining any of their own chakra, making it good for lengthy battles. Only other chakra like this can affect this form. As a result of their chakra fusing with the chakra of the Guardian Beasts, the user can access any of the Guardian Beasts' special skills, such as possession, turning into a natural occurrence like a whirlwind or a stone object, or even calling shadows to fight for the user. Appearance When Daigaru activated the mode for the first time, his muscle mass increased and his shirt and jacket were torn off by the dark chakra. First, his hair changed from black to pure white and his eyes turned a deep blue, though that was a result of the Absolute Dai Senchūgan. He gains the seal of Ten-Ja Hell on his chest and various Ten-Ja incantations on his arms. The scar on his arm glows a bright blue as well. His pants gains blue markings. Around his body swirls a heavy aura of black chakra, making direct contact with nearly impossible. Sanhiro's body is covered by a layer of black and white chakra that covers the entirety of his clothing and body and melds with him. His clothing has various seals on his wrists and shins and on his palms as well. A spinning ring also forms behind him that unleashes a well of white chakra from behind. His hair changes from brown and blonde to black and white and his eyes also turn white and black due to the Kessen Dai Senchūgan. Drawbacks Despite its great power, this form shares its load of risks. In Daigaru's case, since the transformation is incomplete without Sai-Chu's knowledge of the control formulas, he is susceptible to corrosive damage to himself over long periods of time within this form. Also, though it is to a far lesser extent, the malevolent chakra will attempt to corrupt him and overturn his decisions for its own purposes. If the form is not regulated, his body will be eaten away by the chakra. Sanhiro manages to overcome these drawbacks with his Kessen Dai Senchūgan and Sai-Chu's spirit fragment. However, the form still exerts enormous strain on his body. Once the form is deactivated, Sanhiro suffers extreme fatigue. Also, the form will not activate until one Kessen Dai Senchūgan eye is activated, forcing him to gather chakra until then. Category:Jutsu Category:Transformations